Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle latch and more particularly, a vehicle latch with an inertia locking device.
Some inertial locking systems for vehicle door latches are integrated in the vehicle handle door. If however, the inertia locking system was integrated into the latch, the weight of the vehicle door handle could be reduced. In addition, integration of the system into the latch may provide further cost savings.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle latch with an inertia activated blocking mechanism located in the vehicle latch. It is also desirable to provide an inertia activated blocking mechanism that is adjustable to different forces without having to increase the mass of the latch and/or the inertia activated blocking mechanism.